


The City of Love (Miraculous Ladybug)

by Cnr0802



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/M, Fluff, I-love-them-so-much, Marinette-is-a-little-wimpy-oops, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnr0802/pseuds/Cnr0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has liked Adrien for a long time. When an Akuma attacks Paris one day, something happens that will change her life forever...</p><p>Adrien has liked Marinette for a while and hes not sure she likes him. When an Akuma attacks Paris one day, it causes something to happen that will change his life forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howl You Holding Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic :D I would love advice and any comments on this or future works! Also, are you guys as obsessed with this tv show as much as I am? :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has liked Adrien for a long time. When an Akuma attacks Paris one day, something happens that will change her life forever...  
> Adrien has liked Marinette for a while and hes not sure she likes him. When an Akuma attacks Paris one day, it causes something to happen that will change his life forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic :D I would love advice and any comments on this or future works! Also, are you guys as obsessed with this tv show as much as I am? :P
> 
> Also, what fandom should I write about next? I have a story on the Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices and Throne of Glass series and I'm looking for any suggestions. If you have something you would like me to write about please comment on this and I'll read it. Thanks!

Marinette: 

I jumped up and flipped in the air, sticking the land on the tiled rooftop of a store. A howl split through the air making me whip around to where it was at. The akumatized monster charged towards me. I had been shocked when I first saw it. It was a large werewolf like creature modeling the one from the new movie release. Apparently, the person was an actor that was supposed to play the part of the main character but was rejected. I figured out the akuma MUST be the microphone on his face. I lunged away, throwing by yoyo and swinging to another building. The werewolf crashed into the building and spun back towards me. Luckily all this damage can be reversed, I thought to myself. All of a sudden I felt a presence beside me. I turned to see Chat Noir in a battle stance, his baton in his hands. He turned and pierced me with his green eyes. A smile spread across his lips. 

“Howl you holding up, My Lady?” 

The pun was so bad I couldn’t help but to laugh. “Perfectly well. We still need to get rid of him though.” All of a sudden he charged and this time I wasn’t able to get away in time. His teeth grazed my skin and I cried out in pain. Chat Noir screamed my name and fought the dog off. I winced and stood up, ignoring the pain. Suddenly, Chat Noir landed beside me, concern lighting his face. 

“Are you ok?” He asked. I nodded. Fine, it’s just a scratch on the arm, that’s all. Suddenly I started thinking over this voice. Then… Chat Noir looked at me as I gasped. “Let me guess. You want me to distract him?” He asked. I smiled and nodded. “I think I have an idea.” With that, Chat Noir leaped into action and I lifted my yoyo into the air yelling, “Lucky Charm!”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as the city returned to it’s normal look. The poor akumatized person seemed really guilty but all was well in the end. Chat Noir leaped beside me. 

“So, that was very unexpected. I was caught unawarewolf… get it? Because he wa-” 

I cut him off with an exhausted, “Yeah yeah. I got it all right.”  
“Hey, you ok Ladybug?” He asked, looking down at my arm keenly. Truthfully, I wasn’t, and it wasn’t about my arm. I was stressed out about my upcoming “date” with Adrien. He had asked me if I would like to go see a movie with him after school tomorrow because he caught me drawing the movie poster. I couldn’t say no because, well, it was ADRIEN!!!! But I can’t actually mess it up this time and Alya is out of town. Tiki tried helping me but then again, she is a little ladybug and what would she know? 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just tired of all these akumas.” I said instead. “Yeah I feel ya. Sometimes I just wished this Hawkmoth dude would back off. You know, give us a break. We could even have the time to go on a date…” 

He was cut off by the sound of beeping coming from my earing and his ring. “Got to go.” I said getting up when I felt something grab my hand. Chat Noir was sitting there looking up at me. “Ah come on, I never get to see you. Plus, if you detransform it won’t matter to me. Plus, I will too.” I desperately wanted to share this secret with anyone and what better person than Chat Noir? He was in the same situation I was in. But, I needed to keep my cover. “I’m sorry, Chat. But I really have to go.” And with that I ran home. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien:

I sighed as she ran towards her real life, leaving me alone. She was right, it was safer if their identities stayed secret. But a nagging feeling took over me and I couldn’t help feel sad. If only I knew the other person who carried the same secret as me. My thoughts were interrupted as my ring beeped again. I pulled myself up and ran back to my real life. 

As I ran I thought about my “date” with Marinette. That’s what Nico had called it and I couldn’t find myself denying it. She was a nice girl and was fun to be around. Even though she could get shy, I knew there was something special about her. Plus, I felt like I needed to be there for her. I don’t know why and it confuses me just thinking about it. I groaned as I flopped down onto my bed and detransformed. I ignored the little voice that sadly wasn’t in my head complaining about food and cheese, and fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette. At least this situation is... Bitter Sweet (more sweet though) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action! I wanted lots of action in this but it's all up to you guys. Let me know what you like!
> 
> Also, what fandom should I write about next? I have a story on the Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices and Throne of Glass series and I'm looking for any suggestions. If you have something you would like me to write about please comment on this and I'll read it. Thanks!

Marinette: 

I woke up in a fluster. There was a funny pounding in my head and a tiny voice shouting orders at me. I ignored the pounding and focused on Tiki’s voice. 

“Marinette! Calm down and just breathe. It’s just going to a movie with Adrien.” 

“AH! Yes but it’s ADRIEN!!!” I cried and fell onto the floor. I looked up to see Tiki peering down at me. “Come on, get up and hurry up. You’ll be late.” She was right. I groaned and followed her orders till I had on a nice blue skirt, white top, and my same grey/black sweater. With that I dashed out the door. The pounding in my head began to hurt and I wondered if it was normal to be this nervous. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I was walking to class, I ran into Adrien. My heart fluttered but I kept my feet on the ground and pretended Alya was there beside me. 

“Oh! Hi, Adrii-eee-n?” I clenched my jaw together and laughed nervously. Why couldn’t I talk around him? The pounding got louder. 

“Hey Marinette, I was just wondering if you were still on for today?” “Oh yes! Course of… I mean, of course…” I smiled. Relief flooded me as he smiled back, put a hand on my shoulder and said, “Great! Can’t wait.” And walked away. I nearly screamed. Adrien had touched my sweater again! Tiki’s muffled giggle could be heard and I hit my pocket lightly to shut her up. The bell rang and I ran to class. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I got to class I noticed Nino wasn’t here today briefly before I sat down. The teacher came around and gave us a blank sheet of paper. We were supposed to make a play with our table partner about what we had learned that week. Easy! I loved writing. I went to turn to Alya but then I remembered she wasn’t there. I raised my hand. 

“Um, Miss? My partner isn’t here today, what should I do?” I asked. I felt another pair of eyes on me and glanced down to see Adrien with his hand raised as well. A sheepish smile spread across his face. The teacher glanced between us and smiled. 

“You too can be partners then, huh?” 

“Of course, thank you ma’am!” Adrien said. I just nodded and moved to sit next to him. My legs wobbled and as I was walking down I heard Tiki whisper, “Just pretend to be Ladybug in front of him and you won’t fall all over the place.” She was right. I gathered up my courage and pretended my mask was on and walked down there. 

We worked surprisingly well together and I thanked Tiki internally. He laughed at my jokes and began to remind me of a certain person... 

The teacher told us to stop and called up groups to perform their play. When I tuned to ask Adrien a question I noticed he was very, VERY, close to me. I turned back quickly and smiled. The teacher called our names and we went up. Suddenly, the pounding in my head came back and I stumbled, nearly falling. What was wrong with me? This obviously wasn’t nerves. Adrien reached out and held my arm. Chloe erupted in laughter but Adrien quieted her with a glare. I took a deep breath and stood up.  
“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, question in his eyes. I nodded. “Just a little light headed. No problem!” He didn’t seem to believe me but I walked up to the from of the classroom and started saying my lines. The pounding went away and it seemed to be going very well. As I was saying my lines, the pounding seized my body, pain flaring up worse than I ever felt. I cried out, the scream of agony ripping apart my throat. I fell to the floor and everything turned cloudy around the edges. 

There was a scream and Adrien was above me, had on my arm. He was shaking me but I couldn’t feel anything. 

“Marinette!” He screamed, hysteria building in his voice. I wanted to call out to him but I couldn’t. Suddenly, the pain flared and I spazzed out as my lungs squeezed and everything went black.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien: 

I had never felt so panicked in my life. I felt a connection grow between us so strong I couldn't shake the feeling and it made me crazy. Was this how love was? I think I am in love with her. That thought panicked me but not as much as her crying out in agony and falling to the floor did. I know she had felt light headed but I still let her perform. As she cried out I had known nothing but saving her and I leaped to her side as she fell. I tried shaking her but she didn’t respond. Then, when she spazzed out, I began to really freak out. She had stopped breathing. 

“Call the police! Someone!” I yelled and soon the whole class was on their phones. “Marinette, please.” I begged and when I saw her chest didn’t move, I flipped her onto her back and checked her heartbeat. The thing that scared me was that it was so faint and nearly gone. I did what I had been trained to as a boy and started CPR. And when I had to, mouth to mouth. I never thought my first lip to lip contact with a female besides my mom would be because she was dying but here I was. Suddenly, Marinette convulsed and started breathing. She was still passed out but relief flooded me. 

The doors bursted open and medics came to take her. I insisted I should stay with her. They tried to tell me no but the teacher interrupted. “Please let him go. He saved her when all of us panicked.” They looked at me and finally let me go. I hopped in the back and dialed her parents number I had kept on my phone just in case I needed to reach her for a project we had done a few months back. They seemed scared but I told them what I had done and how she was breathing and the relief in their voices became very clear. They insisted I stay by her so I did. And I vowed to not let her out of my sight.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette’s parents arrived shortly after she was given a bed and had a few tests done. Throughout all of it I held her hand and didn’t care what the people thought. When her parents came they could not stop thanking me even when I told them it was no problem. I stayed in the hospital, waiting for her to wake up. Her parents left to go get some food so I stayed and looked after her. 

How had I not noticed her perfection before? I cursed myself for it. I was glancing at her when I felt her hand twitch in mine. I grasped it and sat on edge. Sure enough, her eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the room and then landing firmly on me. Her heart monitor shot up and I clenched her hand and started talking to her. 

“Marinette, it’s ok. It’s Adrien. Please don’t be alarmed.” Her heart monitor went down but not by much. 

“What… Happened?” She asked. And then she shot up, wincing as she tried. I pushed her down gently and rubbed her arms softly, trying to soothe her. It worked and she gazed at me. “Adrien, what are you doing here?” I laughed. “I don’t think I can leave you.” She glanced at me with speculative eyes and I explained what happened and how I felt. Might as well. She flushed and smiled. “Thanks for, um. Saving me.” I smiled. All of a sudden the doors opened and her parents came rushing it to meet her. They cried out in joy as they saw she was up. I moved swiftly from the bed and allowed them to get near her. As I went to go give them privacy I heard voice say, “Adrien?” I turned to see Marinette there. She smiled shyly. “I feel the same too.” I grinned and with that closed the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette:

I found out I had the venom of a poisonous creature in me, and that was what caused me to nearly die. I was so confused but then I remembered. I had been scratched by the last Akuma’s teeth. He must have been poisonous. Dang. I played it off as if I was attacked by the giant dog and everyone believed me. 

I was still reeling in shock as Adrien sat beside he, telling me stories. I had known him since middle school and we had become good friends but I never expected this to happen. When he had first left, I asked Tiki about it (she was tucked in my bag all day poor thing). She gave me the whole thing and I couldn’t help but scream a little. Of course everyone came in and I played it off as some pain and everything was fine. 

Now, I was able to talk to Adrien and it was amazing! My dream come true. Suddenly, there was a large noise outside and as I looked out the window I saw a large beast come trample the buildings near us. Adrien started and looked at me concerned. 

“I’ll be back. I need to check this out.” And with that he left. I needed to be there but I couldn’t. I growled in frustration and since I had no choice, got out of bed, pulled out the wires and transformed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was a wreck and I saw Chat Noir there. He was awfully quiet and I wondered if something had happened. I didn’t ask questions and soon enough the battle was over. He said nothing to me as he leaped up and ran back as if a monster was on his heels. I sighed and swung off too as I was supposed to be in bed. I lept through the hospital window and was about to detransform when suddenly the doors burst open and a black figure came through shutting it behind them. I glanced to see Chat Noir standing in the room. He detransformed and I gasped as his true self was revealed. Only then did he see me and go pale. And then, I felt my earrings beep a final time and I detransformed right in front of him too. 

“Adrien?” I gasped as he stared at me. 

“Marinette?” He mouthed. Panic seemed to build up but then my arm flared up and I cried out, falling into darkness but not before I felt strong arms wrap around me protectively and a pair of green eyes staring down at me with horror.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. With or Without the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug learn about each other's real identities. How will each react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if your a fan like me you probably spend a lot of time thinking about Adreinette. Well, here is a chapter all about that! There's not going to be a lot of action in this chapter because i'm trying to build their relationship. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, what fandom should I write about next? I have a story on the Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices and Throne of Glass series and I'm looking for any suggestions. If you have something you would like me to write about please comment on this and I'll read it. Thanks!

Marinette: 

 

I swam to consciousness from my deep sleep. I lay there and tried to piece together some things before I opened my eyes and yielded to the Earth. I was in a bed and the room I was in was relatively quiet. I could hear people mumbling and talking and what seemed like a faint beeping. The room smelled of bleach and cleanliness. 

 

_ I must still be in the hospital then,  _ I thought. That’s when realization hit me. 

 

I had gone off the save Paris from another akuma. When I came back I detransformed and saw Chat Noir there. No wait, Adrien… Because they were the same person…

 

How could that be?! How had I not known? Adrien was Chat Noir? So many questions coursed through my head it began to hurt. I was suddenly glad that I had passed out thanks to that poison. If I had just stood there that would mean confrontation and I’m horrible  at that.  How could they be the same though? I decided to make a mental venn-diagram between them… him… ugh.

 

**_ Chat Noir                    Both                    Adrien_ **

                                                                 - annoying                 - Funny                - Not annoying

                                                                 - Bad Puns                 - Smart                - Doesn’t really tell

                                                                                                 - Blond Hair         jokes.

                                                                                                 - Green Eyes

                                                                                                 - Kind

                                                                                                 - Ok, maybe

                                                                                                   they are 

                                                                                                   both handsome

 

Now that I have sorted it out it makes sense. How had I not seen this????  Chat Noir was almost like Adrien’s humorous, outgoing side. Then again Ladybug was like that for me too. That was when I remembered. Not only had I seen Chat Noir turn into Adrien but he saw Ladybug turn in to me. And then I had fallen down like a rock thrown into a river and plunged into darkness. Great. Maybe he hates me for not telling him? Wait, no that ridiculous. He didn’t tell me. I internally sighed. I guess I was going to have to sort that out when I woke up. I really didn’t want to though. I was so comfortable. I decided to listen to the conversation happening above me. I picked out three voices. Mom, dad, and Adrien. 

 

“We can’t just leave her here!” My mother. 

 

“It’s not like she wouldn’t be alone, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.  There are doctors and nurses for her.” Adrien.

 

“Adrien is right, honey. She is in good hands!” My father. 

 

“But what if she wakes up? Then she’ll be all alone.” My mother again. 

 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll go close up the bakery for today and tomorrow, or until she gets better. We are both needed and there is no point opening it just to let customers wait there forever.” My father again. 

 

My parents were going to close the bakery for me? They never closed the bakery, even during storms and holidays. We were always open to people, reliable. I would not let them close it for me. I grumbled and opened my eyes. I sat up pushed stray hair from my face. I frowned and looked at the three worried faces that peered at me. I saw Adrien frowning right back but I ignored him as my parents came over to me and hugged me.

 

“You’re all right!” My mother exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I feel fine. What happened?”

 

I peered at Adrien and saw he looked almost nervous. Had he not left yet? Or had I not been awake for that. 

 

“Oh! Adrien had just come back from the cafeteria when he found you trying to walk. You were too weak and you passed out. Luckily he caught you and called the doctors. Without him you would be on the ground for an hour!” My mother exclaimed. 

 

Yup… That’s exactly how it happened. I acted surprised and blushed. I could tell my mom was about to scold me so I decided to change the subject. 

 

“Mom, dad, please don’t close the bakery for me. I really don’t want that and I’m sure you don’t either. Plus Adrien was right, there are doctors and nurses here. I’m fine. And i’m pretty sure I’m well enough to leave. I mean, I feel fine and the scratch doesn’t burn so the venom must be gone or almost gone.”

 

My parents pondered that and then peered at me. 

 

“I know the doctors said you were fine. I guess if you feel better you can go home.” 

 

Adrian spoke up then which surprised me. “And i’m here Ms and Mr. Dupain-Cheng. I can take Marinette home so all you need to do is sign her out.” He was smiling a little but there was still dread in his eyes. It made my stomach twist. 

 

“Ok! I guess you’re right. I’m so glad you’re here Adrien.” My mother said. My father just nodded but he seemed pleased. It unnerved me. 

 

I smiled at them. “Ok! Well go open the bakery. I’ll meet you guys at home.” They called the doctors and I was unhooked from all the machines and was given some new clothes to wear. While my parents left and Adrien waited outside, I changed and made myself look better. My parents had brought over a bag of stuff for me and I began to use it. I brushed my hair out and decided to leave it down. I put on some faded skinny jeans and a maroon crop-top. I slipped on my converse and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Outside was Adrien sitting on a bench. He looked up and saw me and I knew he was thinking about the same thing I wanted to discuss. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. He looked confused but I just walked into my room and closed the door. I’m pretty sure the doctors or nurses wouldn’t mind me using the room for another 5ish minutes. 

 

As I closed the door I looked at him and saw he was taking big breaths. 

 

“Hey, don’t faint on me this time, Adrien. I don’t think I could rescue you like you did me.” I said to him. 

 

His voice was quiet when he said, “As Chat Noir during that battle, or as Adrian in the hospital.” 

 

I walked over to him then paused. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. 

 

“Both. You have done a lot for me in the past and I guess I never thanked you. So, thanks. And I’m sorry you had to find out like that. You really wanted to know who I… Ladybug was and I said no because we had to protect ourselves and each other. In reality though I was just scared you wouldn’t like what you saw or that I would know you and you’d be someone I could never connect with.” It felt good to have gotten that off my chest.

 

“And now?” He asked me.

 

“And now I’m a little confused but not regretting you finding out. If feels good to have someone in on this even if they are also a superhero.” 

 

He nodded and smiled a huge smile. 

“Well that’s great then! I felt the same. I was afraid you wouldn’t like me but I just really wanted to know. And now that I know it feels good. I don’t regret you finding out my identity too. It’s still a shock that Ladybug is Marinette. I’m kinda glad though.”

 

I smiled a little. “It’s a shock your Chat Noir! I never would have guessed.”

 

“Seriously? Why, is it my PAW-ful puns?”

 

I bursted out laughing and soon he was laughing too. It felt nice to have someone with you through school and akuma attacks. I told him as much and he just smiled and led me out the door. I smiled as he held my hand as we walked out. He like me too! This was all new to me but I liked it. And even though our relationship is somewhat difficult as we are partners in crime and class, I was glad for it. 

 

Adrien stopped and turned towards me. “So you like me, Chat Noir and Adrien?” 

 

I smiled and nodded. “I like you with or without the mask. Either way there is a nice guy underneath.”

 

He sighed a relieved sigh. He continued walking but this time I stopped him. 

 

“What about me?” He laughed and started swinging our linked hands back and forth. 

 

“Both. I like you with and without the mask.” 

  
With that I smiled and we walked down the bustling Paris streets talking and laughing, glad that there was someone who liked us with or without the mask. 


	4. NEWSSSSSS

Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I am so sorry I have been MIA for months but I'm back and ready for season 2! So, I decided to post and continue this story on my other writing platform, Wattpad. If you would like to keep reading, it will have the same title. My username over there is alexa_doodle. Happy reading, and thank you all again for the positive vibes I have received!


End file.
